


Swinging in the alleys

by Justthatotaku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Field Trip, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homeless Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First AO3 Post, My First Work in This Fandom, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 06:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justthatotaku/pseuds/Justthatotaku
Summary: What happens when our spiderboi has to live in the alleys with no help?Or at least thats what he thinks.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is short but this is my first fanfic on here ao i hope you guys like it!

"Can Peter Parker, please report to the office?".

That was how it started, just a simple message over the overcom at his school. 

As he walked down the hall he was confused, did Mr.Stark need him? Was may okay? Did aliens come back to earth? Was shuri here and pulling a prank?  
His questions were answered once he made it to the office and suddenly he was being rushed to the hospital as his aunt was in fatal health. 

His mind felt numb, breathing shaky as he entered the room his beaten up aunt lay, he sat down in a chair looking her over, she had cuts and bruises all over her body, a breathing mask, a heart monitor, he choked back a sob as tears slowly streamed down his face, she was gonna be fine, right? Right?!

Slowly his body moved into fatal position,panic setting in as he presses his forehead to his knees, shoulders shaking. He didnt know what he'd do if she didnt make it. 

Hours later he was still there, his aunt had yet to wake up, he uncurled gradually, just listening to the faint heartbeat of his aunt as it was his only telling that she truly was alive. 

Then it stopped.

He froze, his entire body going numb, his mind was foggy as he choked on sobs, a man came in and started talking about something like child protective services. Peter got up and ran out of the room, out of the hospital, back to the apartment, grabbing his stuff and running, running, he didnt know where but he knew he couldnt get fostered. No parents could deal with a spiderson.

Thats what he thought, little did he know a certain superhero group would be willing and happy. 

Little did he know. 

So he didnt go there.


	2. His first hours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realises his situation like FUCK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so heres the next chapter!

That was how Peter found himself in an alleyway, cornered against a dumpster with only his hoodie to warm him, dripping rain splashed onto the ground in front of his almost as if whatever is up there was sad about the death too. 

He sat holding his knees to his chest while counting the small amount of change in his school bag. $6.65..

He suddenly realised how far over his head he was, but there was no backing down.

Not now.

Not ever.

Peter looked through his bag for supplies, he had his suit of course, good, it had heaters...at least for a while...he had his phone but no charger, he shut it off to retain battery, he had his books and he had his gym clothes. 

He was screwed. 

He thought about calling Happy, maybe Mr Stark.

But he couldn't, tony had way too much on his plate to deal with a kid, he dropped the idea as quickly as he came to him and he got up, he needed to find somewhere warm, even if it's just for a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~

As he walked down the streets of queens, hair dripping wet from the rain above him and freezing from his light hoodie he regretted a lot. He regretted going to school today. He could've stopped this. It was his fault. 

That was when peter tripped, something so simple, a rock and a fault yet it made the dam fall, sitting on his knees, probably soaking his jeans, he sobbed, he let out everything he could, ignoring the strange looks of the citizens of queens as he let out the tenseness of his life.

Only an hour later he was in another alley, suit on but keeping the mask off so karen couldn't alarm mr.stark.

That was when the hunger set it, of course, he forgot he had to eat, especially with his metabolism, he nearly laughed. Nearly.

He got up once again and found a small convenience store, he got a cheap sandwich for 2 dollars, he has $4.65 left. Fuck. (He could hear a certain old avenger saying to watch his language) As he walked back and ate his sandwich he wished he had thought this through.

Then he heard gunshots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should add that in this story it is after homecoming, iron man and captain america worked out their stuff and everyone lives at the compound now. Tont and peter have closened and peter works in the labs with him. Mj and ned r here dw they just at school like good children.
> 
> Thanks for reading and i will see tou guys next update :) hope you enjoyed


	3. guns and robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets into some trouble and karen's just trying to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry that I haven't been updating but ill try to as much as possible now that school is back on. enjoy :)

Peter froze and turned around to see a man with a gun, pointed towards a shop owner. Just a normal robbery,pulling his mask over his face and swinging in, hearing the small noise that told him karen was on  
. “Peter you seem to be in distress,would you like me to call mr.stark?” “no karen, not right now” peter started taking down the robbers. “Are you sure peter? You seem overly cold.” karen asked. “Im okay karen...dont tell mr stark!’’ his voice cracked slightly as he grabbed a gun from one of the men, webbing the guys hands behind him.  
“Is everyone okay?!’ he looked around the small store for anyinjuries and after finding none he webbed the man to a wall, calling the cops and putting a note on the guys chest.   
Turning to swing away until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand, he was too tired and hungry and turned a second too late, the guy had another gun andhad shot at him. It only hit his shoulder but man that hurt, ignoring the pain peter got the gun away from the man and made surehe had no more weapons before swinginng away, gripping his shoulder tightly as the wound bled down his arm.  
"peter you have been badly wounded, should i call mr.stark?' "no karen down bother him!" he squeakedinto the mask as he swung into an alley. "command overruled, calling Tony Stark." "karen!"  
he dug through his bag as the phone rang, picking up after 2 rings. "peter? whats up with your vitals?" tonys voice came through the masks speakers. "n-nothing! i just did a small robbery, sorry mr.stark! karen accidentally called." peters voice cracked into the mic and karen responded "this was fully on purpose peter."  
"kid tell me whats going on, youve been off the rail, should i come down there?" "n-no mr.stark- im all good, sorry ive just been busy!"tony sighed, stressed. "alright kid...keep in contact alright? are you coming to the compound this weekend?" "u-uh..Yeah! tell happy to pick me up at the sandwich shop delmars .." peter started wrapping the bulletshot   
"okay kid, see you soon..." tony hung up and peter yanked his mask off, finishing the wrap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed I wonder what will happen next 🤷♀️

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update whenever possible :)


End file.
